Inkjet printers eject ink droplets from a nozzle of an inkjet head. Upon exiting the nozzle, the ink droplet may separate into several smaller droplets. In particular, after ejection the ink droplet may separate into a main droplet with several smaller droplets in proximity. These smaller droplets are referred to as satellite droplets. These satellite droplets may deteriorate the print quality of images formed by the inkjet printer or the like.